THE CLICK FIVE
by kidonarrest
Summary: SUMMARY : SAKURA, TOMOYO, MEILIN, ERIOL AND LEE ARE THE SUPER POPULAR EMO PUNK HOTTIES OF THEIR SCHOOL, TOMEDA HIGH.THEY MIGHT HAVE PEOPLE SWOONING OVER THEM BUT SOME BITCHY CHEARLEEDER IS CONFIDENT TO TAKE IT AWAY THEIR POPULARITY.
1. A CONTEST ?

**CHAPTER 1 - A CONTEST ?**

"this is horrible !" said a fifteen year old girl as she got up from bed.It was a Monday and the first day of a whole new semester.

"i better get ready and be at school before Tomoyo kicks me in the ass again" she said as she went towards the bathroom.

"okay dad, i have to go now" Sakura said as she kissed her dad and went out the door.

"bye Touya !!!" she screamed from the street.

Over the years, sakura dropped her skates and got a skateboard.After all, she was a punk and plus, it was really cool.

But unlike other people, Sakura was rich.So she just rode her skateboard til the garage and hopped into her lamborgini.

She sped off to Tomoyo's where Meilin spent the last night.That way she can pick up both of them as she went to school.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Lee were all rich but not snobs like other rich kids were.

Sakura reached school soon enough with her friends bugging her all the way.They got out of the car and everybody was looking

at them.It was also a daily routine that chearleeding captain, Lauren George would come every morning followed by her "possy"

to annoy the group.But they did'nt care ofcourse.

"why why, is'nt it the loser hill billies !" said Lauren as she came to them with her possy.

"aw come on ! we're not hill billies...unlike you, assbitches !" said Tomoyo with a grin on her face.

"nice boots...not !" Lauren said as she stared at Tomoyo

"get glasses bitch !" said Meilin, ready to kick her in the face.

"hey Lauren...i lllllooovvvveee what your doing with your makeup girl, cuz they really lay off the scales..." said Sakura with a smile on her face

"ah, this is unbelievable" she said as she walked away followed by her possy.

"ah, this is unbelievable !!" mocked all three of them together.

"so did we miss something ?" said Eriol as he got out from his mustang, followed by Lee.

"nope" said the girls together.

Just so you know, Sakura was wearing a toxic green tee with 'royal' written on it with black 3 quarters.She was also wearing a red tie with black

parallel stripes and wrist bands with spikes on them.She was wearing a backward blue cap with her long hair laid down.She had black 'n'

white striped socks on with black north star converses, some light makeup and a necklace which said 'bite me'.

( she looks like avril from the sk8er boi video. )

Tomoyo was wearing a tight pink tee with a black skull on it with a black puffed up mini skirt which only emo-punk girls wear.She had knee length

black boots and had plain black wrist bands.She had typical long emo girl hair with white streaks and black makeup with some gloss on her lips.

She had a silver necklace in the shape of a skull. ( this outfit is really cute )

Meilin was wearing a white tank top with 3 quarter army pants and red converses.She also had a black tie on with a simple black necklace.She

had hair down and colored a dirty blonde colour.As for makeup, she had red eyeshadow on with some peachy coloured lip gloss.

Eriol was wearing black tight pants like emo boys and had a long tee on which a had a x sign on the side in red colour.He was also wearing

black converses and red wrist bands.He also had some black eyeliner on. ( so kawaii )

Lee had baggy jeans on with a black shirt with 'fuck face' written on it.He had his normal black sneaker on and a wrist band on one hand.

"see you guys later" Eriol said as he went to his class.

All of them had classes together except the first period when Eriol had to take chinese while they took japanese.

Class was boring like usual..."maybe i'll turn my ipod on and listen to something..." said the extremely bored Sakura.

She took out her apple ipod and started listening to bullet 4 my valentine's song - all these things i hate revolve around me.

The song started :

_Once more ill say goodbye to you,_

_Things happen but we dont really know why,_

_If it's supposed to be like this why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?_

_Oh yeah _

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, _

_I'm not feeling this situation, _

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide, _

_It's the best place to be when your feeling like me, (me)_

_yeah, (yeah)_

_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _

_yeah, (yeah) _

_Just back up before I snap _

Sakura closed her eyes suddenly feeling a little sleepy.

_Once more you tell those lies to me, _

_Why cant you just be straight up with honesty? (honesty...)_

_When you say those things in my ear, _

_Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear? (wanna hear...)_

_Oh yeah _

_Wear your heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe _

_I'm not feeling this situation _

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide, _

_It's the best place to be when your feeling like me (me)_

_Yeah, (yeah) _

_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _

_Yeah, (yeah) _

_Just back up before I snap and you'll see me, (me)_

_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _

_Yeah, (yeah)_

_Just back up before I snap _

The teacher was looking towards the board as he asked Sakura a question.Obviously she could'nt hear him.

Tomoyo, Lee and Meilin tried to wake her up but she was listening to the song with great attention and did'nt

care if they were calling her.

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears _

_Im not feeling this situation _

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide _

_Its the best place to be when your feeling like me... _

The teacher turned around asked the question when he saw her like that.

He went closer and closer...

_Its the best place to be when you're me, (me) _

_Yeah, (yeah)_

_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _

_Yeah, (yeah)_

_Just back up before I snap and you see me, (me)_

_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _

_Yeah, (yeah)_

_Just back up before I snap ._

"that was good" said Sakura as she opened her eyes to see Mr.kanishiwa infront of him with a stern face.

"he he...i think i hav to go to the principle's office now, huh ?" she said with a nervous smile

"ya think ?" he said without changing his expression.

"i'll show myself out" she said and dashed for the exit before the situation got even worse.

Sakura went through the hallway looking outside the windows.

"this sux, Mr.kanishiwa is too strict..." she thought to herself as she entered the office.

"Sakura, what are you here for ?" said the principal.

"well um...i was listening to my ipod during class...so...sry...can i go now ?" she said while giving a nervous smile.

"i dont think so" said the principal as she explained to Sakura that she needed to change her habbits.

Sakura was soon out of there.She went towards her other cuz she was already late.

She entered the class just before the teacher arrived.She sat down by her friends.

"hey Sakura, what'ya bailed for, huh ?" asked Eriol in a whisper.

"i was just liste - she got off by the teacher who told them to shut up and listen.

"we are having a singing competition next month.Auditions are going to be held next week, so if anyone wants to participate, they can sign up right now.

"hey maybe we should do this" said Eriol as he stared at his group.

"yah sure" they all said together.

"there's no point in losers like you signing up becuase everyone knows that im gonna win !" said the proud bitchy lauren walking past them to sign up.

Just as she walked by, Meilin stuck her feet out which caused lauren to fall down flat on her face.

"ha ha ha !!!" laughed all of them together in the class as lauren got up and hid her face in shame.

"so lets go" said Lee as they got up and signed up for the competition.

So band was comprised as follows :

Lead vocals - Sakura.

Lead guitar - Lee.

Bass guitar - Meilin.

Chords - Tomoyo

Drums - Eriol.

Though Sakura was singing lead, rest of them had to be back-up singers with their instruments.

"lets do this then, yah !!" they all said together with smiles on their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLZ SEND REVIEWS !!

IT MAKES ME WRITE EVEN MORE !!

BYE-O. ILL UPDATE SOON.


	2. YOU GOT WHAT ?

**CHAPTER 2 - YOU GOT WHAT ??**

**"**You ready?" asked Li as he took the balloon out of his bag.

"Oh yah..." said Eriol as he took it from his hand and threw it towards a certain person.

"BOOM"

"WHO DID THIS!!??" said an extremely angry Mr.honichikawa.

"Ha-ha!!" laughed the whole class as they looked at their teacher being covered with bird shit.

"That's fucking priceless!" said a laughing Eriol.

"I think Mr.Eriol and Lee should go to the PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" said Mr.honichikawa.

"Sorry, but I threw it...I'll go alone" said Eriol as he thought that it was a normal thing.

Eriol got out of class with his bag and went towards the principle's office not knowing what was going to happen.

"This is the last straw!" said an enraged principle." I told you to stay away from that group!" he said getting up from his chair and taking out some papers.

"I think...you deserve this" he said as he gave Eriol a piece of paper.

"Huh?" was all Eriol said as he took the paper.

His eyes grew big because his didn't believe what was happening.

"Im...im...im expelled?" he said as he put his head down.

"Yes, now leave the school premises" said the principle showing him the door.

Eriol didn't say anything. He took the paper and his bag and just ran out of school.

"I wonder where he is" said Li to himself in his mind.

"_RING" _went the bell and everyone got out of class for lunch.

"Im going to go and find Eriol...he seems to be missing" said Sakura.

"We'll all go" said Tomoyo getting up as the others nodded.

"Where is he?" thought Meilin.

Suddenly Lauren came out in front of them.

"If your searching for your friend...let me tell you, HE GOT EXPELLED" said Lauren with a big smile on her face.

Even though they hated her, she never lied.

"Oh my god, we have to go to him" said Sakura as she started running.

"I can't believe this" said Eriol as for the first time a tear rolled down his cheek.

He already reached home and his dad was coming from England to take him there.

"Knock knock"

"Come in" he said.

"Eriol!" said all of his friends as they entered and hugged him.

"My dad is taking me back to England" he said under his breath.

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Getting expelled was bad enough but now he had to move!

"You cant" said Meilin as she started to cry.

"I have to" said Eriol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHORT CHAPPIE, I KNOW...**

**BUT I WANTED TO GET IT OVERWITH.**

**SEND REVIEWS!!!**


	3. TOMOYO CHANGING…

**CHAPTER 3 – TOMOYO CHANGING….**

"You are a big disappointment to us" said Eriol's dad, as he came into his room.

"………" that was all that came from Eriol's side.

"Luckily for you, I'm going to go to your school and ask the principal to let you stay" he said as he got out of his room.

Eriol was still under punishment. He wasn't allowed to see his friends for a month and was to join school after staying one whole month inside his room. Yes, he was GROUNDED.

"I better go and ask whether I could tell my friends that I'm not going to England, that way they won't be worried about me" he said to himself as he got out.

"Um dad, can I tell my friends that I'm not going…………….please!" said Eriol standing in front of the library.

"No need……..I'll tell the maid to go and tell them for you, you won't see them or hear them for a month, as long as I am here." said Eriol's dad.

**A MONTH LATER.**

_I wonder if we know_

_How they live in Tokyo (hai!)_

_If you've seen it, AND you mean it,_

_Then you know you have to go_

_Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

_Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

Even though Eriol didn't listen to rap, he still loved the song for a reason. (you know why)

_I wonder if we know_

_How they live in Tokyo (hai!)_

_If youv'e seen it, AND you mean it,_

_Then you know you have to go_

_Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

_Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

_Hei 'rasshai, omachidou-sama, _

_Kensou mamire konomachi no ensou_

_Damattamama ichido tsuite oide, _

_Sekaiju miryou suruhodoni goukana Japan Ichiban_

_Jump around, saa uchirano deban_

_Teriyaki Boyz in the place to be, _

_Miseteyaru orijinaru(Original) V.I.P._

_Many many DIAMONDS DANGLIN' _

_Bag FULL O' MONEY WE STRANGLIN'_

_Hate me, FRY me, BAKE Me, TRY ME _

_ALL The ABOVE cuz you can't GET IN_

_I don't want NO puroburemu(Problem), _

_Because me purofesshonaru(Professional)_

_Make you, Shake your ketsu THANK YOU, _

_Haters Take it paasonaru(Personal)_

He was close to school by now and his smile grew even wider.

_Like a Kaneda tai Tetsuo, Neo Tokyo metsubou?_

_Nakunacchimau mae ni netsu wo hassan shikicchimaouze_

_Let's go netsubou zuhirugiroppon _

_rabo(Lab) kara esukoto(Escort) "Ee!? Sugoi"_

_nijyuu-roku(26) gou ja nai, NIGO_

_Nyuuryoku soru(sol) no zahyou pin-pointo(Pin-point)_

_I wonder if you know_

_How they live in Tokyo (hai!)_

_If you seen it, then you mean it,_

_Then you know you have to go_

_Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

_Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)…………………………_

He reached school and got out from his ford and saw that many girls were already drooling over him. He shifted them aside and went to look for his friends. When suddenly he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a certain black haired girl in a cheerleading outfit.

"Tomoyo, is that you?" he asked her as she passed by.

"So, you're back" said Tomoyo in her cheerleading outfit. She looked different and more like Lauren. He hated for sure and thought it could have been a punishment or something. But in her eyes, there was some kind of hate in it. She walked away before he could ask anything.

Then he saw Sakura, Li and Meilin running towards him. They didn't change at all.

"ERIOL!!" said Meilin as she hugged him like crazy.

"How are you man?" said Li as he joined in on the hug.

"We missed you like crazy" said Sakura as she also joined in.

"Well right now, I'm pretty much suffocated" said Eriol as he tried to breathe.

"Oops, sorry!" said three of them together as they backed off.

"So tell me, what's Tomoyo doing in THAT!" he said as he pointed at her.

"THAT is a long story" said Sakura as she looked really irritated yet sorry.

"I've got time" said Eriol as they entered first period.

"Well then…….." said all of them together after which they told the whole story to him.

_--FLASHBACK—_

_While Eriol was away, they still had to live their lives. One day they got together and played truth or dare._

"_Tomoyo's turn" said Sakura as the bottle stopped in front of her._

"_Truth or dare????" asked Li with big funny anime eyes._

"_Truth" said Tomoyo with real ease._

"_What's your biggest secret which we don't know" said Meilin eagerly._

"_Well, I like cheerleading" said Tomoyo with a smile on her face._

"………………………………_.."_

_Tomoyo looked at them for a second. They looked worried._

"_Isn't it a preppy thing?" said Sakura breaking the silence._

"_Well if you consider it like that, them I'm leaving" said Tomoyo walking out of Li's room._

_After that, she become a cheerleader and dropped her punk look and became blonde and was super girly. She hung out with Lauren and got hooked with almost all the guys of the football team. She was bug enemies with them and liked to annoy them._

_--END OF FLASHBACK—_

"She got for a stupid thin like that? What a drama queen!" said Eriol as he finished hearing the story. He couldn't believe his ears but he had to and he automatically started hating Tomoyo just like the rest of them did.

"That Dylan guy is hot, you know?" said Lauren as she walked in with Tomoyo and the rest of their clique.

"Oh look whose here" said Tomoyo staring at the group.

Send reviews ppl !!


End file.
